Tuyo el verano es! (canción)
Tuyo el verano es es parte de Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es!. Cantan Phineas, Isabella, Candace, y Ferb Letra Phineas: 'Ha sido un largo día, y hubo veces que dudaba. '''Isabella:'Y en lo que vivimos al contarnos fue a carcajadas 'Phineas e Isabella:'se ha metido el sol y llega el fin de un dia especial un nuevo dia espera y sera genial Que es lo que haremos hoy aqui si encontramos un buen lugar para empezar lo haremos y muy en serio sera (muy en serio sera) si lo soñamos juntos lo pensamos, todos juntos lo logramos, pero antes que se ponga el sol '''Phineas: '''Apenas amanezca ponte a pensar '''Isabella: No pierdas tiempo, ponte a inventar Phineas e isabella: el dia es tuyo y te vas a divertir (te vas a divertir) Hay millones de ideas que puedes hacer, no debes conformarte, tienes que aprender el dia que deces puedes tu venir Ya lo ves Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Hoy el verano es de todos tienes que llenarlo con diversion Tuyo el verano es Candace: Muy bien voy a cantar Phineas: Adelante. Candace: Viaje por medio mundo sin parar y casi me rendi pero tuve fuerza y decision y todo fue por ti Cuando pensaba en ustedes, los creia los villanos, ahora solo se que son geniales mis hermanos Y tú debes creer en algo (si yo creo) Si tu debes creer en ti, llegaron y lo hicimos y que orgullosa estoy (que orgulloso estoy) Vinieron otro dia de verdad mas lo imposible se hizo realidad pero de nuevo estoy segura desde hoy Candace: La oportunidad te llega una vez Phineas: Asi es Candace: Si hoy no la tomas no habra despues Phineas: Lo tienes Candace: Hoy todo el mundo ya espera tu debut Phineas: Por fin, ya lo tienes Candace: '''No estes sentado ponerte en accion '''Phineas: Si Candace: El teatro espera, ya subio el telon Phineas: De eso estoy hablando Candace: '''Pues en esta obra la estrella eres tu '''Phineas: Ya lo ves Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Hoy el verano es de todos tienes que llenarlo con diversion Tuyo el verano es Bebé, bebé, bebé Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Cualquiera que sea tu plan, ya lo veras lo emprenderas con rapidez Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Tuyo el verano es (tuyo el verano es) Tu recuerda que si lo quieres tu siempre puedes, no dudes ni una vez Tuyo el verano es........ thumb|left|316px|La cancion en alta definicion (HD) thumb|300px|right|la cancion de tuyo el verano es (ENGLISH)English Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas and Isabella: Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas & Isabella: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace ''': I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance '''Phineas: That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! The world's a stage and it is time for your debut (it's time for your debut) Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! The world is callin' to you, just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever so your dreams are all in view Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella & Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Phineas: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Summer belongs to you! España thumb|left|272px|Es tu Verano y Tu (España) Termina un largo día y en momentos yo dudaba Que por fin llegase el punto de reírnos, ya sin trabas Ahora el sol se ha puesto en este día, Extraordinario fue Y cuando salga aquí de nuevo, yo diré: Dime lo que quieres hoy tú hacer, Solo un paso debemos dar Y al confiar, lo haremos Muy pronto habrá que empezar (Pronto habrá que empezar) Es fácil, sueña y hazlo, hay que lograrlo, Siempre a tope aprovecharlo Date prisa, que el sol se va a ocultar En cuanto te despiertes, ponte en marcha tú No pierdas tiempo, el ritmo es un alud ¡Que va exigiéndonos urgencia y prontitud! (Urgencia y prontitud) Tras la puerta se nos abre el mundo, tentador ¿Por qué coger poquito? ¡Cuanto más mejor! ¡Agarra el día, tú eres dueño de su luz! ¡De su luz...! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos, siempre para disfrutar, Depende de tu actitud! ¡Es tu verano y tú! voy a cantar yo una estrofa ¡Claro, hermana! Al mundo estaba dando vueltas, a puntito de escapar Mas los dos me echasteis una mano, y ahora he de aceptar Que aunque yo a veces no os soporte y hasta os odie y sufra horrores, hoy veo unos hermanos nuevos, ¡Buenos, los mejores! Como en algo confiamos siempre, (Confié en los dos) Hoy por fin confié en los dos, Y uniéndonos, lo hicimos, Ya no me pido más (¡No me pido más!) Pues aunque parecía utópico, He visto que es real lo insólito, Y por eso gritaré y escucharás: Tiempo es lo que vives, luego queda atrás es! Y la vida es música, ¡pon tú el compás! claro! ¡Sales a escena y ahora toca tu debut! lo creo, esta chica sabe mucho! ¡Ni un minuto tienes que perder! ¡Sí! ¡El mundo llama y debes responder! se habla, es verdad! ¡Sueños a la vista, tú eres dueño de su luz! ¡De su luz! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos, siempre para disfrutar, Depende de tu actitud! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos los que ¿¿?? Así que vente y ¿¿?? tú! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) Baby, baby, baby, baby, ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Ya sabes que mandas tú y pones tú Las normas, todo lo haces tú! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Da por hecho que se te ofrece y te pertenece Y no hay ningún tabú! ¡¡Es tu verano y tú!! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones de Tuyo el verano es